The present invention relates to backpacks containing the harness for bottles of compressed air, and the shoulder straps to enable divers to wear the said backpacks. One problem with these backpacks is the provision of adequate padding between the anterior part of the backpack and the back of the user, to make it as comfortable as possible for the user.
As regards this point, one of the regions of a diver most subject to bumping is the sacrococcygeal region, so it is one object of the present invention to provide a padding element that offers the possibility of really effective protection for this region.
However, there is another, equally familiar, problem, and that is the matter of how to extend the protection beyond the lower limit of the backpack beyond the bottom edge of the bottle or bottles, in order also to protect, as an alternative, the posterior region of the thighs of the user from the constant bumping of the bottom edge of the bottles during swimming.
The main object of the present invention is therefore to provide a backpack padding element that can be used either to give increased padding to the sacrococcygeal region of the user or to provide protection for the upper region of the posterior part of the thighs of the user, and that can be converted easily between the two functions by a quick and simple action that can be performed even during the dive itself, according to the needs of the moment.